


Flowers

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata have a picnic and they weave flower crowns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

"Stay still for a second" Kenma quietly asked Shouyou who had been squirming for a few minutes waiting impatiently. Kenma softly put a finished flower crown on top of Shouyou's head and he leaned back a little to look at the final effect from a distance.  
"Nice" he commented his own work under his breath.

"It's so cool, Kenma!" Shouyou exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. "I feel like some kind of mythical creature, like a fairy or something"  
Kenma smiled slightly, picking flower for his own crown. "Can I make one for you?" Shouyou suddenly appeared right before him startling him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he quickly added.  
"It's okay" Kenma said. He could see Shouyou was excited to make something for him. "We need to pick some flowers first. Daisies are best. Choose the longest ones."  
Shouyou quickly got up from the picnic blanket they were sitting on and walked around picking daisies as Kenma suggested.

He came back with a handful of flowers and sat down by Kenma's side to see how he weaves a crown. He looked as Kenma's hands moved skillfully but slow enough for Shouyou to notice every step. When he was sure he could repeat Kenma's moves he reached out soundlessly asking him to put the work in his hands. He got some problems with wrapping the first stalk around but with a little help from Kenma he finally got it right. The next ones went smoother and he had a flower crown for Kenma in no time. Or he just hadn't felt the time passed as he had so much fun spending it with Kenma.

"I think it's done. Can you try it on?" Shouyou asked and gently put it on Kenma's tilted head. He bursted out laughing as the crown fell down on Kenma's nose covering his eyes. Kenma smiled and looked at Shouyou fondly.  
"I guess I made it too big" Shouyou managed to say through laughter.  
"It doesn't matter" Kenma responded as he pushed the crown up. He abruptly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shouyou's cheek. Shouyou was startled while Kenma pull back quickly and let the crown fell down again.

"It's nice" he whispered.  
"Yeah" Shouyou mumbled, "It really is."


End file.
